Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to data driven shrinkage compensation.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing, also known as Additive Manufacturing, has attracted considerable interest in the past few years. In contrast to the material removal processes of traditional machining, the 3D printing adds material layer by layer to construct 3D objects.
When fabricating a 3D object using a 3D printer, the process involves various disturbances that can cause dimensional errors. In order to reduce the dimensional errors, a 3D printer maker provides a guidance to modify the 3D shape uniformly, or technical experts often modify the shapes of the 3D CAD model based on their experiments and intuitions. However, the dimensional errors in the 3D printed object are not uniform. When the 3D shape is complicated, even experts are no longer able to correct the shape.
Thus, there is a need for an automatic shape modification method to compensate the dimensional errors in 3D printed objects.